Facial recognition is a biometric technology for identification based on facial feature information. A series of related technologies for capturing an image or a video stream containing a face by a camera, automatically detecting and tracking the face in the image, and then performing recognition on the detected face, are usually referred to as facial recognition.
The existing facial recognition method usually determines the identity of a to-be-recognized face for subsequent actions after analyzing and processing the acquired face image.